Akatsuki in the House!
by Loki7744
Summary: I like having people over, honestly I do. But this was a little much. What will my Mom say? A AkatsukixKitties story with a little different approach! A/N: If you are not up-to-date with the Naruto Manga, i do NOT recommend you read this story. First Naruto story!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so basically, this is my first Naruto story. Honestly, I'd like to say this is my first story, somewhat, but not really. It's my second. xD Anyway, it's a Akatsuki/Kitties story but a little different. Instead of all of the Akatsuki being alive and such, it's present time Akatsuki. If you are not up-to-date with the manga, I do NOT recommend this story. Many spoilers! So R&R and tell me what you think!**

"Hail to the Redskins!" My blonde friend shouted while pumping her fists in the air. She and I were walking home from school, deciding to have a little fun as it was the last day of school.

I giggled at her crazy antics. The fact she brought up Redskins made it even funnier. You see, we live in Dallas, Texas. My brother happens to play for the Redskins, and the millions of Cowboy lovers down here don't care for us much.

"Oh will you be quiet, no need to tell the whole world" I said, walking past her. Arizona frowned, catching up to walk alongside me on the sidewalk. "Well, I think everyone should know your brother plays for the Redskins, Ariana!" I just rolled my eyes and saw my porch come into view. But what I saw surprised me.

There was a medium sized box in front of the door. "A package? From who?" I asked myself quietly as I neared it. Arizona shrugged and walked up to the box, lightly kicking it. What we expected was for it to shift a little to the side. What we _didn't _expect was for it to jumble around from the inside, or to hear soft mews and scratches. Arizona and I looked at each other for a second before we both squealed and grabbed the box from its ends. As we hauled in inside my living room, I could hear the kittens scramble around.

"This is so awesome! Kitties!" Arizona said excitedly, as we set the box down. I nodded in agreement, smiling at the thought of owning them. I never had a cat before, and I loved animals. A scratching noise came from the back door, ruining my chances of owning the kittens.

My dogs.

I sighed heavily, turning to a excited Arizona. "My dogs…we can't keep them. Well, at least I can't."

Arizona huffed, "Well I can't keep them! My mom's allergic to cats!" We both looked at each other, then the box. We can't just put them in a pound…

Maybe my dogs and them will get along! No, I'd rather not risk the kitten's lives. Then an idea pooped up in my head. "What if I kept them, and just kept the dogs and kittens in separate rooms? Or at least away from each other?" Arizona jumped up and down happily, "Yeah, that'll work!"

I smiled, brushing a piece of brown hair from my face. "Well, let's take a look at the kittens!"

I pushed the lids of the box open and took a look. My eyes widened at what I saw. The kittens were oddly colored, as if someone dyed their fur. One was pure black, with its whole head a light lavender, almost gray. Another was a pure red color, something you never see on cats.

They were just weird. And they all stared at us, silently and calm. Usually kittens would scramble away and stumble around, but they don't. They just sit there.

Arizona looked at them and picked up the gray one. His eyes were a yellow color, almost gold it seemed. "This one doesn't look stupid so I'll name it." I rolled my eyes at her insult to the other kittens. The gray kitten shuffled a bit in her arms as she pet his back. "I think I'll name you…" She looked up in thought. As she did so, I picked up the kitten with a purple head. "Yogurt!" I paused, and gave her a look. "Really, Yogurt?" she nodded frantically, hugging the poor kitty in her arms. It squirmed but gave up as she continued. Poor thing.

I looked at the one in my arms. He was the most calm and quiet. He looked up at me and I saw something even weirder then his fur. His right eye was red with block dots around his pupil, while his left eye was light lavender like his head, his pupil surrounded by multiple rings.

The Sharingan and Rinnegan. Maybe the previous owners somehow did this? But it's impossible… I glanced at Arizona as she held yet another kitten, a yellow one, thinking of a name.

I looked back to the kitten in my arms and realized how similar he looked like Tobi from Naruto (Current Tobi in Manga) "I'll name this one Tobi." Tobi was my favorite character from Naruto. Not because of his old, silly personality, but because of his real personality. He was badass.

The newly name kitten stiffened, his claws starting to dig into my arms, making me set him down. Weird.

Arizona rolled her eyes, "Of course you named him Tobi, had to name one of them of your all-time fictional _crush_." I blushed when she said 'crush', honestly hoping these cats didn't turn out to be like the FanFictions.

I laughed; scratching the back of my head as I noticed the other kittens glanced at me weirdly.

"Well, I'm naming this one Butters. He reminds me of Butters from Southpark" She started to giggle, remembering jokes from the show.

I looked at the rest that we had to name. There was a pure black one, an orange kitten, a red one and another kitten that was brown but looked like it had stitches.

They really did look like some of the Akatsuki. "Hey Arizona, don't they look like some of the Akatsuki?" She looked at them all, then nodded. "Yeah, except I'm not sure who Yogurt is." I agreed with here. I would have said Yogurt was Hidan, but Hidan didn't have yellow eyes.

"How about we just name the rest after the Akatsuki then? To make it easier." She nodded as we named them off. The black one was Itachi, the orange one was Pein, and the red Sasori, and the brown one Kakuzu.

These kittens sure did give me a bad feeling.

**A/N: How was it? Was it good? I'm a little unsure about this story, so if you think I should continue, please let me know. I never write, but after reading so many stories, I thought I would give it a try. **

**So, tell me what you think! Oh and, DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto and never will, nor do I own Southpark or the Redskins. **

**By the way, I had brought up the Redskins for two reasons. One reason you will find out in the story. The second reason is because my brother actually plays for the Redskins. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SO, after a few reviews, I decided to continue the story! I'm still a little unsure about it, but for the sake of you readers, I'll continue for now. **

**And just so you don't forget, here are the names and Akatsuki members:  
Tobi-Tobi**

**Kabuto-Yogurt **

**Deidara-Butters**

**Sasori-Sasori**

**Kakuzu-Kakuzu**

**Itachi-Itachi (Obviously you don't have to remember their real names but I put them there anyway x3)**

**Ariana POV**

It has been a few days ever since I got the kittens. They were exactly normal though. I mean, sure they ate, slept, and some even played a little. But that was it. They weren't overly hyper or playful, the never cuddled or even reacted much when we pet them. It was odd, and Arizona had the same thoughts about them.

Today Arizona and I were fooling around, pretty much doing nothing but do stupid crap on the computer and Xbox.

"Aw come on man! Give me some slack here!" Arizona shouted as I head shot her with my sniper rifle. Ah, how wonderfully violent Halo was. Arizona pouted, smacking me on the arm. "Stop being so nerdy, and let me win!" I laughed and stuck my tongue out at her.

She finally was able to kill me with one of her grenades. "Haha, beat that bitch!" She grinned in triumph. I giggled when her grin faded away as I killed her again. I then glanced around for the kittens, and to my surprise, all were watching the screen.

Arizona looked at the kittens as well. "They're weird fuckers, so I wouldn't worry about them."

"But cats don't act like that! It's just weird. And I don't know about you, but they really look like the Akatsuki!" I was starting to freak out. I was freaking out over cats. I sighed as I slouched in the couch. I seriously need to take a chill pill.

"Yeah, well let's hope this isn't like one of those stupid FanFictions." She paused in thought, "Scratch that, it would be awesome if it was."

I rolled my eyes looking at the kittens who's gazes were now directed at us. "Let's go watch Youtube" I suggested. I wanted to test out a theory.

Arizona and I went over to my desk where my Laptop was. I flipped it open and typed up Youtube. "Arizona shoved me a bit to the side and took half of my seat, squishing us together. "Ugh, Arizona get your fat butt off, your taking too much room!" I grumbled as she ignored me and started typing "Red vs. Blue Naruto" I looked over to find the kittens next to us, watching. Good thing Arizona typed in Naruto.

She clicked on the video,'Red Vs Blue Akatsuki Style 1' That made it even better. The Akatsuki.

"You gotta love red vs. blue" I said, smirking. As it started playing, I couldn't help but laugh when Hidan got thrown through the air. I glanced back at the kittens and saw just what I was hoping to see.

The kittens were tense; you could almost see a look of confusion on their faces. It was hard to tell since cats don't have many facial expressions. I turned back to the video, smiling at my new found discovery.

Was it weird that I believed that we had the Akatsuki as cats? I like to think it's normal for a Naruto fan. Arizona was a naruto fan as well, and I'm sure she had her own suspicions, but she wasn't as big of a fan as me. I didn't tell her anything of what I thought, because I knew she would laugh and say I was a moron.

I probably am, but everyone has their opinions, I just happened to be the one with the crazy ones.

When the video finished, I closed the laptop before Arizona could click another. She looked up at me confused, "What?" I chuckled at her small glare and playfully smacked her shoulder. "Look, I'm gonna go take a shower because we need to get more cat food" I said, walking away as she huffed and went back to the computer. I could hear her whisper, "Whatever" I giggled and left towards the bathroom.

Arizona was staying with me the whole summer while my brother was out in Washington D.C with her friends. She trusted Arizona and I to run the household and to not do anything stupid.

Little did I know, she was wrong to trust us on the last part.

**Arizona POV**

I giggled as I watched another red vs. blue video. I closed the laptop and went to the kitchen to get a coke. I then went to go watch TV in the living room. I slumped in the couch, twirling my coke can in my hands, watching Tosh.o come on.

Yogurt ended up jumping onto the couch with me, curling up at my side.

Suddenly Tosh said a joke that made me laugh; making my coke can fall out of my hands and onto Yogurt. Poor Yogurt.

I scrambled to put the can up right. But then I heard a _Poof!_ I looked around for Yogurt, but something, no_ someone _stood in his place.

"What the fuck?!" I shouted. There, right in front of me, stood Kabuto! The weird snake loving dude! He stared at me with shock, his eyes wide. "I-Wait don't!" He couldn't finish his sentence as I took a pillow from the couch, and smacked him in the head with it. I kept hitting him until one of his hand gripped my wrist, pulling me down to the ground. His grip tightened as I tried to pull free.

"Where are we?" He asked, clenching his teeth hard. I struggled in his grasp, "W-we? What do you m-mean we?"  
His hold on my wrist loosened his eyes soft and calm. "We, as in, those _other_ kittens you have you have."

The other kittens? Don't tell me… I sighed, "Alright, I'll tell you what you want, just promise not to kill me or Ariana."

He nodded, letting go of my wrist. The other kittens had come over in a rush the second the_ poof_ sounded.

Ariana is _so_ going to freak out.

**A/N: Alright, here is the second chapter! This one was pretty fun to write. So now you know who Yogurt is! Poor Kabuto, having to be called Yogurt. Anyway, tell me what you think in the reviews! I'm still a little unsure about this story, but if you still think I should continue, please tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay another chapter! So far I got 5 reviews (from chapter 1+2) and even that much made me super happy! So thank you guys for reviewing!**

**Just a warning, this chapter isn't really for someone who doesn't like mature stuff.**

**This will be the last time I put this up, DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, or anything else that has a VERY high possibility of being owned by someone rich. **

**I noticed the last chapter I did not list Pein's name. So, here ya go! Pein-Pein. Just to help out those few select people. Anyway, onto the story!**

**Arizona POV**

I think I lived a good life. I mean, yeah I cuss a bit, maybe I give out threats that may or may not be true, but that doesn't mean I'm a bad person right? Well, no matter what anyone says, Fate has its own opinion. It called and apparently hates my guts.

I looked around me nervously as all of the kittens-now turned into the Akatsuki- look at me, as if expecting answers. Kabuto figured the coke that spilled on him was what caused him to return to his regular form, so being the ass he is, he turned the rest of Akatsuki.

What sucked was that Tobi was here. If he had an orange mask and acted like he belonged in a mental institute, I'd be so happy that he was here. But no, as I said, Fate hates me and decided to give the guy a purple mask. What, is he gay now?

Tobi nodded towards Kabuto. Kabuto then walked forward, pulling a kunai out. "Now, how about you answer this time. Where are we?" I swallowed hard, staring at the pointy edge of the kunai.

"We're in D-Dallas, Texas." I stuttered. Kabuto frowned, and the other members did the same. Well, I don't know about Tobi, but I know he isn't Einstein.

"Where is that?" I sighed, knowing they didn't know a thing. "Dallas is a city, Texas is a state, in which both are in the country called the USA, or United States of America." His frown deepened. "I never heard of this 'USA'. Explain."

Explain? How do I explain that? Do I have to go through the whole history lesson on where Columbus decided to be lazy and take a short-cut? No.

I knew Ariana didn't have an Atlas, I honestly didn't know who did. What if I just told the dumbasses that their a cartoon? I might get killed, but oh well. The cops didn't like me anyway,

"Okay, look, you guys are a cartoon. Believe it or not, kill me for it. I don't care, cry to your mommies about it." I deadpanned. I seriously just wanted the death to be quick and painless. Sorry Ariana, you're on your own!

The all looked at me as if I was stupid. "What? It's true. Just wait for my friend to get out, she knows more" I like Naruto, but I wasn't as big of a fan as her. She is more up-to-date than I am.

Just as I thought Kabuto was going to end my life, someone stopped him. "Let her live. I want to know more about this, 'cartoon'. If you kill her now, her friend will be hysterical and we will never get that information." Tobi's dark and cruel voice scared me. I think I just learned the meaning of being scared shitless.

Kabuto's kunai left my neck, leaving a small pink line across it.

Oh Ariana dear, let's hope a murderer comes through the bathroom window and kills you. Because this is way worse.

**Ariana POV**

I had just finished my shower, wrapping my towel around me as I brushed my hair. I saw my brown chocolate hair and brown eyes stare back at me through the mirror. Is that a- oh I need to buy Proactive to. Damn.

I then searched the cabinet behind me for a tampon. I frowned when I found none. I guess that's on the list to, because I _really_ needed one right now. Well, there goes one of my pants.

I stepped out of the bathroom, walking past the living room and into the kitchen. Knowing Arizona, she's probably hiding some in here. She's weird like that.

Looking through the draws, I was right, she was hiding some. "Ah ha! Found one! Arizona, why do you hide these from me, because I don't know about you, but I loathe those pads-" I stopped what I was saying, because when I looked up, my face could not have turned a brighter red.

There, in the living room with Arizona was the _Akatsuki_. And I happened to be in the kitchen, which is right across from the living room, with nothing but a towel around me as I held up a tampon.

_Oh fuck me._

I quickly put the tampon behind my back, nervously laughing at some of their red faces.

Arizona, being the moron she is, stared busting out laughing. "Dude, that's priceless. Do they even know what a tampon is?!" Tobi looked at her for a moment, silencing her. He then shifted his gaze to me.

"What is that?" I gulped, and Arizona started to laugh again. I started to stutter. "I-it's just- uh, um. It's for women, um, for stuff."  
"what _stuff_?"

I glanced around at the other members. They all had confused looks. I guess they really didn't have these there, or their just really stupid.

"U-um, like uh, womanly stuff. Like uh.." I cursed under my breath as I could not get the answer out.

Arizona decided to save the day, or just embarrass me even more. "What she's trying to say is, is that she has a little leakage down there that needs a plug. So, if you know anything about women boys, then I suggest not irritating her."

Right then I promised myself to one day ruin her.

Deidara ended up chocking, Sasori patting him on the back. Kakuzu just looked bored, but you could tell he was a little awkward. Itachi had a blank expression but his face was tinted red.

Kabuto had a deep blush on his cheeks, looking away from me as he pushed his glasses up.

And Tobi? Well I couldn't tell, but knowing him he didn't care. He just stared at me, his gaze unnerving.

Well, at least I knew I wasn't crazy. The kittens were the Akatsuki!

**A/N: I gotta say, this really was fun to write! I apologize if this chapter was a little too much, if you know what I mean. Anyway, I bumped up the rating to M, as there may be more chapters like this. **

**Please tell me what you think in the reviews! If you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to tell me!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yet another chapter. I hope you liked the last one, I know I did. Anyway, as I said in the last chapter, I bumped up the rating to M. So, if you are not into M stories, I wouldn't read this one. But feel free to! And don't forget to review!**

**Ariana POV**

I sighed as Deidara ranted about 'True Art'. Sasori sat next to him on the couch directly across from Arizona and I as we sat on the other couch. Sasori started to bicker about how his own art was true. Arizona was currently explaining some of the devices of this dimension to Kakuzu. He seemed intrigued, but I noticed from time to time he would ask how much it would cost. Had he been born into this world, I was positive he would have been a mobster.

Tobi, Kabuto, Itachi, and Pein were exploring my house. For what was still a mystery to me but that was the least of my concerns.

I studied the 3 members looking after Arizona and I. They looked like their normal selves, not dead or looking like a zombie in any way. But I noticed they knew of Tobi, and of the war. So I suppose when they got transported here, they went back to normal. Pein also had his regular 'dummy' body. He wasn't the sick, fragile Nagato.

Every dead Akatsuki member that was dead and brought back to life was here. I was a little surprised to see Kabuto, but I guess he was kinda apart of the Akatsuki. I also took notice that he still looked like a snake. The only difference I saw was that he didn't have a huge snake coming out of his ass. Which was a relief, as Arizona hated snakes.

I played with my hair or a bit until I heard someone coming back from one of the rooms. It was Itachi. He looked down at me, his Sharingan activated. "You say that we are a 'cartoon', so you have seen what has happened?" I was a little shocked to hear him even ask such a question. I thought he would wait for Tobi to ask or something. But if said person was your enemy, then I wouldn't wait either.

I smiled a little at him, but he didn't smile back. "Yes, I just about know everything. I'm assuming you have a question or two?" I honestly didn't want to answer any, but it's better to get on their good side.

He nodded, "Who wins the war?" I expected this question. "I don't know yet, but I'm sure we'll find out soon." He frowned, turning away from me as he sat down next to Deidara. Deidara scowled and inched away from him, muttering, "Damn Uchihas, un."

I felt a poke on my arm and turned to see Arizona staring at me. "What?" She then smirked, "We should let the dogs in, don't you think?" I then nodded, realizing how hot it was outside. But I was curious as to what Arizona was planning.

Before when the Akatsuki were kittens, we always had the dogs in separate rooms so they wouldn't attack them. But now, I wasn't too worried.

I quietly asked to let them in, Kakuzu nodding in agreement. I heard my dog Kelly scratching the door as I neared it. Before I could even open it though, a hand shot out and grabbed me, "Where do you think you're going?" I turned around and saw Pein. I didn't expect him to be so lethal, considering what happened.

"I need to let my dogs in, it's too hot outside." As if to back up my statement, a scratching noise could be heard from the door. He paused in thought and let go of me. "Fine, but keep them under control." I nodded as he walked away, to which I noticed, my room. I glared at the door, hating the thought of them looking through my personal things.

I opened the backdoor, giggling as my chocolate Labrador busted through the door, sliding around on the floor as he turned the corner into the living room.

I patiently waited for my Border collie, Kelly, as she was old and walked slow. As she came through the door, I smiled, petting her as she went by.

When I went back to the living room, I was surprised to say in the least. Itachi was still sitting in his same spot as Tulsa climbed onto the couch, walking up and over him to simply sit on the ledge of the couch. Tulsa then started to whine and huff at Itachi, occasionally doing it right in his face.

Itachi didn't seem bothered, but shifted a little. Deidara started to laugh, catching Kelly's attention. She went over to him, sitting between his legs, her back facing him. He looked confused, as did Sasori. Kakuzu had called Tulsa over to pet him.

"She wants you to scratch her back." I said, hoping he would understand. Deidara frowned, slowly scratching the dogs back as Itachi and Sasori smirked.

"The black one is named Kelly and the other is Tulsa!" Arizona said, laughing as Tulsa pawed at her feet.

I smiled, happy to see the dogs didn't mind them.

Maybe them being here won't be too bad.

**A/N: So there it is, the fourth chapter! I finally introduced the dogs, and such. This chapter was really meant to explain some things and I hoped this helped with any questions you might have had. I hoped you liked it and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So sorry for the (kinda) late update! I've been busy (I'm an artist on DeviantART and I have quite a few requests to do, even a collaboration!)**

**This chapter is also a mature chapter, but maybe not as much as the last one. But beware if you are not into mature stuff!**

**So onto the story!**

**Arizona POV**

I have to say, this summer is probably going to be the best summer of all time. Besides the fact I may die during this oh so wonderful summer, I still think it's going to be the best.

Tobi and the others who went through the house looking for god knows what, had finally come back to the living room.

Deidara, who was currently petting Kelly, flinched when he saw Tobi approach us. I guess he still wasn't over the fact that Tobi was actually an evil mastermind.

"We found nothing of importance in this household." Tobi stated, as if it really mattered whether they did or not.

I gave Tobi a look, one which apparently wasn't acknowledged. Asshole.

But just when I thought that, he did look at Ariana and I. "We need you two to leave this room for the time being. Do not come back until told otherwise."

Ariana gripped my arm, pulling both of us to the kitchen, closing the door behind us. I looked to her, to see one of her fingers on her mouth, silencing me. She then put her ear to the door, obviously wanting to hear. I rolled my eyes at her curiosity.

"Meh, who cares about what they say, they're probably talking about gay shit for all we know." I shrugged as she gave me a stupid look. I guess that wasn't exactly what she thought.

"Gay shit?"

"I once again shrugged. "Well, I don't know if you noticed or not, but a whole organization full of men had got to mean something." She still looked at me, but then a look of realization came across her face. Did she actually believe that?

"Arizona, I think they can hear us…" I looked to the door, then back to Ariana. They told us to stay out of their business, they might as well learn to stay out of ours.

I grinned, hands on my hips. "So Ariana, I got a new issue of that yaoi book. Actually, I was going to give it to you today, so might as well do it now and read." I looked through my bag that I had set on the counter a few hours ago and took the issue out.

Ariana looked confused, but I ignored her and kept talking, flipping through the pages of the book. I couldn't help but blush as I looked through the pages, Ariana doing the same as she came over and looked as well.

She gasped as she saw quite a revealing position. "T-that position…oh that lucky man." I grunted in agreement, quickly flipping to the next page. "Fukano's so big…" I whispered.

As I said this, I heard moans of desperation and disgust. I smirked, Arizona: 1 Akatsuki: 0

Yes, best summer indeed.

**A/N: I have to apologize for this being so short, but I had to get something out. And I apologize if it was to mature. Before you go onto some other story though, I would read this: **_**I have to be honest with you guys, I have no idea where this story is going to go, so if you guys happen to have any ideas, feel free to contact me about it.**_

**So please oh please, help me if you can!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow, the 6****th**** chapter. I'm surprised I've even gotten this far. Thank you everybody for your support and reviews! It really means a lot to me, so again, thank you guys. **

**Again, if you guys have any ideas or suggestions for this story, don't hesitate to tell me! I reply to every review/PM.**

**Also, some of you have asked this "Will there be any other characters besides these Akatsuki members?" The answer to that is yes! There will be a few more, but I will have to warn you, it will ONLY be the ones alive currently in the manga. So any member or character that is dead or hasn't been resurrected will NOT be showing up anytime soon.**

**Anyway, onto the story!**

**Ariana POV**

It's been about 3 days now ever since our kittens transformed into the Akatsuki. After their little meeting in my living room, they had said that they would be staying with us, no exceptions. I expected this, it happened in every fanfiction. I just kept thinking as to why it had to happen to_ me_.

Tobi had made it a rule that there had to be a member with each of us, every day, of every hour. The members switched every day. The first day I had Kakuzu. He wasn't bad company, but the constant questions on how to get money were a tad bit irritating.

The second day I had Itachi. He was probably the most quiet. That I liked about him, but he was too quiet. I ended up being the one starting the conversations.

The third day I had Deidara. He was actually fun to talk to. Maybe it was because he was young like me, or just immature, but he had a few jokes I laughed at.

Now today was the fourth day. The member watching over me today is Pein. Arizona was being watched by Sasori.

Tobi had also made it clear that Arizona and I would be separated from each other for the majority of the day. Something about not making plans to escape. I didn't mind too much, but I worried for Arizona. She's annoying, and I wouldn't be surprised if they pulled a kunai on her.

Pein and I were currently on the couch, having a simple chat. "So, what do you think so far?" I asked. He looked at me confused.

"Think about what?"

"This world!" I smiled as he thought for a moment.

Having to come up with an answer, "It's very different from ours. More technologically advanced, more successful it seems. But I have yet to see much outside of this household." I frowned at this. They really haven't seen anything outside, have they?

Jumping up a little in my spot of the couch, a pointed a finger to him. "Well, maybe we could do something! We can't just stay here all summer!" He nodded, but paused. "I need to confront Tobi about this." I huffed as he got up from his seat and went into the kitchen.

Tobi and Kabuto had taken the kitchen as their personal room of sorts. They stayed in there most of the day, trying to figure out how to get back to their world. Sometimes they allow the members who aren't watching me or Arizona to help them in the process. The only time we are allowed in there is when we have to cook for them.

Folding my arms over my chest, I leaned back into the couch and closed my eyes. Might as well rest a little bit.

After about 10 minutes, I cranked open an eye when I felt a tap on my shoulder, expecting to see Pein. In fact, I only saw Kabuto with a weird smile. Creep.

"Yes?" I moaned, still a little groggy.

He smiled even more creepily. "Tobi requests you." I couldn't control my heart as it started to beat faster than it really should.

This is it, I'm going to be killed. He's going to throw me in his own little dimension so he can torture me with who knows what. I stopped in the doorway to the kitchen, not quite ready to go in.

I could see Tobi sitting at the table, hunched forward, and seemed to be thinking deeply.

A little push from Kabuto and I was in. I looked back to Kabuto to see him leaving. Well, there goes my chance of survival.

"Sit." His deep voice sent shivers down my spine. Oh god, help me.

I took a seat in front of him. Sitting next to him would be too awkward.

He sat up from his slouched position, looking right into my eyes. It took all of my willpower not to look away.

"I want to be positive that this 'Naruto' show is real and what you say about us is true."  
The first day they had showed up, we had explained they were a cartoon. Of course, any sane person would not believe this. But that's all we had said, nothing more. I guess now they are starting to believe.

"I can show you on my laptop, if that's alright with you." I shied away from his gaze, just hoping he would say yes.

He then nodded, and I took off.

I came back, setting my laptop on the table. I then realized I would have to sit next to him because I only knew how to use the laptop. Damn.

Laughing nervously, I pulled up a chair next to him and sat down. His gaze seemed even more intense now. "The only one in this room that knows how to use the laptop is me." I finally said, hoping he would understand. "Hn." Of course.

I quickly started typing up for the manga, and clicked on one of the chapter where it showed him and Naruto confronting each other.

His eyes seemed to widen, but it was hard to tell because of his mask. I think I want the orange mask right about now. It's hard to take him serious with it.

His gloved hand rested on top of the laptop, closing it slowly. I inched away from him as his eyes found mine.

"I believe you. I understand that we are taking your residence without your permission, so allow me to ask on late terms; May we use your hospitality?"

Of all things he was going to say, I never expected it to be that. Ever.

I stared at him for what seemed like hours. His eyes started to narrow, getting impatient it seemed.

Seeing this, I stuttered, "O-of course! I don't mind at all, it would be rude of me to say no." I fidgeted in my chair, wishing his eyes to look at something else.

"Thank you for the hospitality, I'll be sure that no harm is done to either you or your annoying friend."  
I smiled slightly at this polite conversation. It was right to be polite around him; the air around him spoke authority.

"No problem. If I may ask; May Arizona and I be together and not be separated? I promise we will not try to escape, or anything of the sorts." My pleading eyes seemed to do the trick.

He sighed heavily as he stood up from his chair. "Fine, but if you ever try to escape I will make sure you regret it. _Understand?_"

I nodded frantically, staying in my seat until he left the room to do who knows what.

What a _great_ guy.

**A/N: Whew! I liked this chapter because there was a little bit more interaction between some characters. I have to admit, I have no idea where this story is going or if it's even good. I'm having trouble getting all the characters in there. I NEVER write, so I'm surprised I even wrote this. My hobby is drawing, not writing, so bare with me.**

**If you guys have any questions, ideas, advice, etc. don't hesitate to review/PM me about it!  
Also, I'll try my best to make the chapters longer!**


End file.
